


Rock Your World

by aron_kristina



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you're Rose. Thought you'd be taller."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your World

"So, you're Rose," Amy says. She looks the blonde up and down. "Thought you'd be taller."

"Who are you?" Rose asks. Amy holds out her hand.

"Amy Pond. I travel with the Doctor."

*

Later, they're sitting in Rose's small apartment drinking beer. Amy thinks that if they'd been any kinds of ladies they'd be drinking wine, but wine is expensive, and sour. She really prefers beer.

They have told each other the funny, embarrassing and sad stories they've collected while traveling with the Doctor, and it's quiet now, only the sounds of the traffic outside, and the occasional sound of new beer cans being opened.

Amy looks at Rose. She doesn't look half bad, really, and well, Amy can always blame the beer if something goes wrong. So she leans over and kisses her. Rose kisses back for a short moment, before pulling back.

"I've never," she says, and Amy rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to assume you mean with another woman," she says, accent thicker now that she's had some beers.

"Yeah," Rose says.

Amy smiles.

"Well then, I'm gonna rock your world, baby," she says before pushing Rose down and climbing on top of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by C. Comments and concrit welcome.


End file.
